


Playing

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Flirting, Games, Innocence, Touching, Vampires, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla wants to play games; Laura is disturbed but intrigued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elektra121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektra121/gifts).



The sensations were strange, but oh so delightful.

I sat blindfolded, giggling a little as Carmilla's graceful fingers traced themselves along the softest parts of my wrists and throat; her touch was so tender and light and almost tickled As one delicate fingertip slid slowly and gently towards the curves of my breasts, I gasped aloud.

Carmilla had said this was a game she loved to play in childhood, but this was no children's game I had ever heard of. I did not understand what was happening to me - it was slightly disturbing, but pleasant, and Carmilla's scent was sweet.


End file.
